One Thing That's On Everybody's Mind
by kojie
Summary: Guess what's the one thing that's on everybody's mind???? C'mon, take a guess!! (Hint: It's a 3-letter word & rhymes with Wanda's power...))


****

Disclaimer: The X-Men and other characters used in this story belong to Marvel & Kids WB.

****

Note: Scott & Taryn are dating in this particular fic. Not exactly bf/gf yet, but dating. I guess I'm more of a Lance/Kitty than a Kurtty, but only cuz Kurt has Amanda=) Anyway, this was originally intended to be part one of a continuing series centering on Taryn/Scott/Jean/Duncan....but it didn't work out, so...yeah.

*Warning! Out of character Taryn!!! I guess...this is like a humor fic ^ ^ Never meant to bash her, but...no one likes her, anyway...especially after _Mainstream_. 

The One Thing That's on Everybody's Mind

by:

kojie

"Sex!" Kitty almost shouted, then glanced around her. Nobody seemed to have heard her. "I mean, seriously Jean, what else?" Kitty asked the gorgeous junior in front of her. They were sitting in a table by themselves in the cafeteria. It was still lunchtime. Jean tilted her head and played with her hair, trying not to look at Kitty. 

"I _so_ cannot wait for lunch to be over," Jean muttered exasperatedly.

"C'mon, besides, we live in the same place, remember? I can bug you all day long, all night long." Kitty smiled as evilly as she could. "So, have you done _it_ with Duncan or not?" Kitty asked eagerly. 

"Kitty, I really don't think it's none of your business, but…."

"But?" Kitty asked. She was very excited. Obviously.

Jean sighed, rolling her eyes.

"The answer is….no. No, I haven't done it with Duncan yet, and no, I don't know if I wanna do it with him after the prom either." 

Kitty frowned. 

"You look disappointed," Jean said.

"No, no, no. I'm just…I was really kinda expecting that you had like, y'know…"

Her words trailed off. Jean shook her head. "I am _not _a slut," she replied, then she stood up. "You know, lunch is gonna be over soon, and I need to talk to Taryn about our um, project _and_ go get my history book for next period. I'll see ya after school, okay?" 

"Yeah…okay," Kitty replied, almost lifelessly. 

Jean shook her head again and started to walk away. 

"Uh, Jean?" Kitty called.

"Yeah, Kitty?" 

"I never thought you were a slut."

Jean just smiled at her and laughed. "I know." 

She waved good-bye and walked towards the table where Taryn and Scott were sitting. 

"Hey guys," Jean said as she sat on their table, opposite the two.

"Hey Jean," Scott greeted back, smiling.

"What's up?" Taryn asked her. "You look.…tired?"

"No kidding. Kitty's been asking me these stupid questions and she's driving me crazy!" Jean replied, looking over at Kitty's table. Lance was now talking to her.

"Hmm…what kind of questions?" Scott asked, putting his arm around Taryn's shoulder.

Jean tensed a little bit. She was still trying to get used to Taryn and Scott dating.

"Uh, well…um, she's been asking…well, questions that were very personal," Jean managed to say. 

"Oooh," Taryn said, smiling evilly, suddenly reminding Jean of Kitty. "Like what?"

"Well…."

"C'mon, Jean. We're your best friends! Tell us, we're not gonna laugh," Scott said.

"Oh fine," Jean said, "Kitty asked if…"

Taryn and Scott raised their eyebrows. "If..?"

"If I had sex with Duncan or not, and whether I'd do it with him after the prom. There! Happy?" Jean quickly said, blushing.

Taryn's eyes widened. Scott suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Taryn squealed in excitement. "So did you?? Or, I mean, are ya gonna?? Or…??"

"Taryn, if I did do _it_ with Duncan, you're the first person I would've told!" Jean said annoyingly. Scott suddenly stopped breathing. _But I thought..._

*After you, of course, you silly, silly boy.* 

Jean thought teasingly to him, only taking her eyes off Taryn for a moment. 

Scott smiled a little, and continued breathing. Taryn squealed in excitement again. Jean tried to keep a straight face.

"Hmm…I wonder.." Taryn murmured to herself. "Hey, Scott…" Taryn said sweetly, caressing his cheek with her hand. Jean frowned, but the two didn't notice. 

"I was just wondering…would you do _it _with me after the prom?" Taryn batted her eyes at him. Scott's eyes widened, but Taryn didn't notice because of his red shades. 

Taryn scooted closer to him. "I mean, after all, the prom's only a few weeks away, and…"

Scott didn't hear the rest. He glared at Jean from across the table, but the glare was ineffective, again because of his shades. 

__

*JEAN!!!*

Jean tried her hardest not to laugh.

__

*JEAN!! This is all your fault!! Why did you have to bring up that subject??!!* Scott sent to her, all the while trying to "gently" push Taryn away from him. 

__

*Sorry, Scott. But you two asked me what Kitty was asking me, and…well, it's not my fault.* Jean smiled sweetly at him. 

"So??" Taryn asked, getting impatient.

"Uh, Well, I-I um…" Scott said, trying to come up with something.

__

*Jean!! Do something!!*

Jean waited a few more seconds, then using her telekinesis...

****

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! 

"Oh, the bell!!" Taryn yelled, scrambling to get her things, "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for history again. Jean, you know what happened last time."

Jean simply nodded and smiled. 

"Scott, we'll talk later," Taryn said, and pecked him on the cheek. "Ciao!" Taryn said and ran towards her locker.

As soon as she turned the corner, Scott turned to Jean. "Uh, thanks…"

"It's nothing. Taryn was starting to bug me, too," Jean said casually.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hey, I gotta go... Our history teacher is really strict, and after seeing what happened to Taryn, I _don't_ want to be late," Jean said, glancing at the clock. 

"Oh uh, sure. Um, I'll see ya later?" 

"Yeah, of course. After school?" Jean asked, grabbing her backpack. 

"Sure."

"Okay," Jean replied, smiling, then turned to walk towards her locker. 

Scott watched her until she was out of sight, then turned to head towards his own locker.

===

Maybe this is going to be just a short story...maybe there's gonna be a second chap with Duncan in it...who knows?? Certainly not I ^ ^ We'll just have to wait and see if any ideas cross my mind, I guess. 


End file.
